The Necklace
by rissapotter32
Summary: When The kingdoms of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are in danger, will they put their differences aside and unite? Full and bettter summary inside!
1. Prologue

**Summary: Back before magic was used by a wand, the four kingdoms, Slytherine,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw,and Gryffindor. Between two particular kingdoms, Princess Hermione Granger of Ravenclaw and Prince Harry Potter of Gryffindor are not friends. But when the fate of both of their kingdoms suddenly rests in their hands, can they accept their differences and possibly become closer than friends? **

**  
**

**Disclaimer: I proudly own the great and wonderful Harry Potter! **

_**JK Rowling steps in**_

**JK Rowling: Excuse me!?!?!?!**

**Me: Yes ma'am!**

_**Rowling picks up a book and thrusts it across the room**_

**JK Rowling: It's mine you idiot! Take it back!**

**Me: NO! **

**JK Rowling: Fine! Then suffer the consequences!**

_**Takes out long wooden stick**_

**Me: You've got to be kidding me!**

**JK Rowling: Stupefy!**

_**Poor fan fiction writer falls to the ground.**_

**Me in head: Holy crap! JK Rowling does own Harry Potter! Guess i should've thought of that...**

* * *

Godric Gryffindor stepped quietly into the room, where Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherine sat around a dark, wooden table. Salazar nodded curtly to him. Helga jumped up. 

"Godric! Goodness gracious you're late!" she said, rushing over and planting a kiss on his cheek. Salazar was the only person who noticed the guilt pass through Godric's eye, but it dissapeared as fast as it came. _He's got a secret, why won't he tell his best friend? _Salazar thought silently. The two men had been friends since birth. He then looked over at Rowena, who had her head bent low and her small hands in her lap. Her dark brown hair fell into her well shaped face in large locks of curls. Salazar looked at her sadly before turning to Godric, who had sat down, followed by Helga.

"Godric, this land is too big for one person. I trust you know why this meeting was held?" he asked sternly. Godric looked at Rowena, emerald locking with chocolate.

"Yes, I do" He said quietly, running a frustrated hand through his raven black hair. Helga nodded, her happy face suddenly becoming grave.

"We will split it up into 4 sections: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherine. The one place that will still be united will be where all four meet, Hogwarts." Helga stated, naming the fairly new castle. " We could turn it into a school, for witches and wizards. Muggle-borns need it now more than ever now that they are getting magic too"

Salazar flinched.

"_Mudebloods!_" he inquired. Godric looked at him, startled.

"You know I don't like that word Salazar!" he hissed quietly, more to himself than his friend. Slazar sighed.

"Yes Godric, I know" Godric shook his head and turned to Rowena, who had been quiet all through the short conversation.

"So Rowena, what's your input? You've been rather quiet!" he inquired. She looked up startled.

"Er...I think it's an excellent idea. Dark forces are moving in quickly, we need to establish a good kingdom." She blabbered. Everyone looked at her in shock. Helga groaned at her friend.

"You couldn't tell us that when you called this meeting!" She exclaimed, now a worried look etched on her face. Rowena smiled weakly.

"No"

"Fine then, it's settled! Tomorrow we will tell the kingdom! Helga, come help me in the Great Hall" Slazar said, standing up and leaving the Room of Requirement. Helga nodded and placed a kiss on Godric's head before rushing out. Rowena turned to leave.

"Rowena! Wait!" Godric said, grabbing her arm gently. He rubbed the tears running down her face with his thumb. She looked sadly at him.

"Godric! You know our love is forbidden! Especially now that our kingdom is separate!" she cried into his shoulder. He held her close.

"Then how Rowena! How will it happen!" he whispered. She looked up at him. Then she reached in her pocket and pulled out a gold locket.

"Your mothers locket?" Godric asked. Rowena nodded.

"Through a spell we can put all of our love for each other in this locket. And when the time comes, our heirs will find this locket. They will be soul mates. We can partly live our love through them. But it may be forever before the locket is found." She rambled. Godric smiled lovingly at her. _I love this woman so much! _He thought happily.

"Ready?" He asked. She smiled as they both placed their hands on the locket. A bright light filled the room and dissapeared as quickly as it came. Rowena fell to the floor.

"We did it!" she said happily. But when she looked around, the locket was gone. She gasped. Godric scrambled to her from his place on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She smiled

"I'm fine! It worked Godric! It worked!" She threw her arms around him. He smiled and clutched her close.

"Now that it's done, we will be together! Only through someone else. It's better than no love at all" she mumbled into his neck. He suddenly frowned.

"Wait! We're forcing them to be soul-mates?"

Rowena looked at him shocked.

"Of course not! They will already be destined to be together!" Rowena exclaimed. Godric looked at her inquiringly.

"Well, you know how I'm a seer? I sorta saw over 3 hundred years from now! A young prince named Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger will take our places. I'm still trying to find out how it happened! I've never seen that far!"

"You're the smartest witch in the kingdom! It's possible!" Godric said, running his hand lovingly through her hair.

"Rowena! Godric! Where are you!" Helga's voice rang through the halls of Hogwarts. Rowena straightened up. She stood up and looked down at Godric, who looked up at her with sadness in his eyes. She smiled and bent down, her lavender robes rustling quietly. She met his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I will always love you" she whispered before rushing out of the room, calling back to Helga. Godric sat on the floor, pondering what she really meant, before standing up briskly. Suddenly, Godric got a determined look on his face. By golly if this spell was going to work, he wasn't taking any chances that they would never find out in the future. He practically ran out of the room, to the office where prophesies were made.

**

* * *

****Yes, this is a H/Hr story, i just wanted you to know how it started! Next chapter, Harry and Hermione! Thanks! R&R!**

**Rissapotter32**


	2. The Beginning

* * *

"MOTHER!" Princess Hermione Granger stormed into the large eating hall where her mother and Queen Lilly where eating tea. She was soaked from head to toe in syrup and her white dress was stained. Jane gasped.

"Hermione! What on earth happened to you!"she inquired, handing Hermione a silk napkin which she used to wipe her face. She glared.

"Ask. Them." She stated, pointing a sticky finger at the two boys that had slipped into their seats at the table. Harry James Potter and Benjamen David Granger looked up startled. Jane whipped around while Lilly silently set down her cup, starting to stand up. The two boys laughed quietly and bent their heads together. Lilly and Jane walked briskly over.

"Harry James! How dare you! We talked about this!" Lilly exclaimed, taking her sons arm. Jane glared at her son, then proceeded to lead him into the next room, followed by Lilly and Harry, who's ear was being held by his mother. Hermione grinned a little at the cute look on his face. _Wait...what? That so called 'prince' just covered me in syrup! Get a hold of yourself Hermione! _Hermione thought wildly. She shook her head and sat down in her mother's vaccinated chair. Then realized that she was still covered in syrup.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRG! When I get my hands on Harry Potter _or _my brother I will personally see to it that Gryffindor or Ravenclaw will not have them as heirs!" Hermione screamed. Her father walked in surprised.

"Such a princess, princess..." he said awkwardly. Hermione groaned and jumped up, flying out of the room. She grabbed her wand from it's case in her room and performed the cleaning spell. Ginny Weasley, her lady in waiting and her best friend ran in.

"Hermione! You're going to be late! Remember! You are supposed to see around the kingdom! Hurry!" Ginny shrieked as she graciously grabbed the tiara from it's pillow by the door. Hermione rolled her eyes and placed it in front of her brown curls that were in a bun on her head. She smiled graciously as Ginny handed her her cloak. The two girls flew out of the room. AS she stepped into the carriage, she looked up into one of the windows and swore she saw a swish of a green cloak and raven black hair. _That's odd, it was as if someone was watching me. _Hermione thought. She shrugged and settled herself in across from Ginny as the carriage door closed.

"So, what was Ravenclaw's princess up to all day!" Ginny asked giggling. Hermione frowned and told Ginny what her brother and Prince Harry had done to her.

"Well, it wasn't as bad as that time when you were in etiquette class with the duchesses and they made your food explode all over your new dress!" Ginny tried to sympathize. Hermione giggled a little.

"Well, yeah, and I must say, it was very well planned out!" Hermione pulled out a dark, worn book that's words were fading. Ginny sighed.

"_Hogwarts: A History_! Again! Hermione you know your mother wants you to read more...more...princessie books!" Ginny said exasperated.

"First of, "Princessie" isn't even a word! Second, I happen to love this book!" Ginny rolled her eyes and settled back Hermione sighed as she read her book. About 10 minutes later, They stopped.

"It's time!" Ginny said excitedly. Hermione never got why Ginny so loved walking around the kingdom streets. Hermione hated it. She had to have two body guards because of an incident last year where she almost got kidnapped. She stood up halfway and stepped out, automatically being covered on either side with a body guard. Ginny caught up next to her and fell into step. Hermione walked along, occasionally waving gracefully to peasants. She soon wandered into a shop where antiques were sold.

"Oh my! Gin look at this!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing to a gorgeous golden necklace with the letter R engraved into it. Ginny gasped.

"It's gorgeous!" The shopkeeper rushed over after Ginny's exclamation.

"Your highness! Is there anything I can do for you?" He said, bowing low. Hermione giggled.

"No sir! And please, no modesty! How much is that necklace?" He smiled.

"For you, it's free! It also goes great with your skin tone!"

"Please! I'll give you 100 sickles!" Hermione said, as Ginny handed the beaming shopkeeper the money.

"Oh thank you! My family eats tonight! Thank you!" He said, rushing to gift wrap the necklace. Hermione held out a hand.

"Please kind sir! I will wear it!" He smiled and handed it to her. Ginny hooked it in place. _It feels so, warm, like a comforting feeling...Harry...HARRY! Where did that come from!_ Hermione thought. She and Ginny walked out, only to see chaos ensuing. Someone cast a spell at Hermione, it was the killing curse. She screamed as a boy about her age jumped in front of her and took it full force. She didn't have a chance to see who it was. Ginny was grabbed around the waist by a guard, same as Hermione. They were sat in the carriage as it sped of down the street. Hermione turned around and saw with horror all four kingdoms worst nightmares, death eaters. They were back within the castle within moments. It was in ruins, the draperies were torn and scorch marks covered the marble floor. She ran through the castle, rushing to get to the rather large sitting room. Ginny trailed after her in a rush. As soon as she opened the door, she was enveloped by her mother and father. Everyone was here. Her little brother Charlie was sitting close to his mother. The Gryffindor family was here, King James and Queen Lilly. Lilly was holding her newborn baby girl close and Harry was sitting in the corner, his head in his hands. _Wait,_ Hermione thought, _Someone's not here. Benjamen!_

"Where's Ben?" She said frantically. Her mother suddenly broke out in tears and rushed into her husband's arms. King James took Lily and the baby into his arms as Charlie wrapped himself around Queen Jane's leg. She froze. Harry suddenly stood up.

"Hermione,I-" He was cut off as Hermione broke into tears. She fell to her knees. He rushed over and touched her shoulder. She went ballistic.

"NO! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT!" she screamed, running out onto the balcony. Jane screamed when she realized that Hermione had no intention of stopping. Harry ran after her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Hermione! Please stop!" Jane screamed. Hermione struggled and kicked as Harry struggled to drag her back in. He finally hoisted her up on his shoulder and walked out of the room, heading towards her bedroom. When there, Hermione tried hitting his back and kicking him in the front. He sighed and set her down on the floor.

"Hermione! Stop it! He's gone!" Harry said. She screamed again and fell to her knees again. All the memories, her twin brother was the best, even though he was annoying. She thought of the way she treated him this morning and screamed even louder. She felt a strong pair of arms lift her up and set her on the bed. She cried into the person's shoulder for what seemed like hours. Harry felt relieved when her breathing slowed and she slept limply on his shoulder. _Ben, why'd you do that! They were after the necklace, you know that! Why did you try to hold of 50 death eaters. _He thought sadly. He looked at Hermione and saw a hint of gold on her neck. _It can't be!_ He thought. He lifted the necklace up a little and almost fainted. The necklace! He tried pulling it of her neck, but it seemed as if the clip was melted together. He realized something. Princess Hermione was the true heir of Ravenclaw! He was startled out of his trance when he heard his father calling him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he slipped into the dining room. James, Lilly, David, and Jane were sitting solomly at the table. Harry sat down as James started speaking.

"Son, it's obvious that those death eaters were after Princess Hermione. Now that you are 17, I feel that you are ready for this task." James said seriously. Harry looked at him confused.

"Because Hermione is the heir of Ravenclaw, death eaters will be after her for a prized possession. The necklace of Ravenclaw has been placed in her hands, that is how they know were she is. I am afraid that you and Hermione will have to go on a dangerous journey. There is a prophecy that will tell both of your destiny's. The prophecy is heavily guarded and will not be easy to get to. For safety reasons of being seen, it will only be the two of you. Hermione doesn't know, but we'll tell in the morning. You must leave early. Do you agree to do that?"

Harry nodded slowly, not quite comprehending but then again understanding perfectly. Jane sat up more straight and looked at Harry. He thought she looked much older than she really was. Harry nodded and stood up to leave. Jane rushed over to him.

"Prince Harry, protect my little girl! I beg of you!" She cried, clutching him as if he were her son. He smiled.

"Don't worry you're highness, I will" he whispered, leaving the room.

* * *

**Rissapotter32 **


	3. Tears and Lockets

* * *

Sunlight shined through Hermione's room. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. _I wonder what prank Ben is pulling today...Ben! _Hermione thought frantically. She shot out of bed and grabbed her thin cover up before running into the eating area. Depression hit her as she quietly sat down in her chair, seeing that Ben's chair was still pushed in and the still clean plates and goblet sat in place. She sighed.

"Hello mother, father" she said quietly, nodding to her parents. Jane looked at her sadly.

"Hermione, we have to tell you something important, please meet us in the Throne Room." Her father said sternly. Hermione nodded, taking a bite of toast before standing up.

"I'm not hungry" she whispered, and fled the room. She went to the throne room and sat sadly in the tall chair that had been placed in front of her parents thrones. They walked in shortly and sat down across from her.

"My dear princess, I do assume you know what that necklace is from" her mother said softly, motioning to the necklace lying gracefully on Hermione's neck. She shook her head slowly, not expecting the answer she got.

"It is a necklace that only the heir of Ravenclaw can put on, but a spell was put on it, it is impossible to take of only if you have found your true love. The answer is far away. It is in a prophecy and Can only be held or handled by the heir or his/her soul mate. You are the air. If you can get to that prophecy, you will know your destiny."

"My destiny! Pardon me mother but my destiny is for me to plan, not some prophecy!" Hermione insisted, sitting up straight in her chair. David cut in.

"Hermione! Our kingdom depends on you, as does Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?"

"The heir must come from that kingdom and fulfill his destiny or both kingdoms will collapse with no warning." Jane said calmly.

"What if I don't want a chosen destiny!" Hermione stood. David followed.

"Hermione! Death eaters are tracking you right now! For your safety, you will be accompanied by Prince Harry" he said, trying to stay calm. Hermione frowned even more.

"HIM! I will not go _anywhere_ with that..that..._man_!"

"PRINCESS HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! YOU _WILL _GO WITH PRINCE HARRY AS PLANNED! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" David yelled, slamming his scepter on the ground. Jane jumped and Hermione stopped from her place already halfway across the floor. She didn't turn and kept her head down.

"Just watch me father" she whispered before running to her chamber.

Ginny was waiting for her in her dressing room. Ginny went to work, pulling up Hermione's hair and putting her dress on. Hermione started when she saw that it was not what she usually wore.

"Ginny, no corset? Or those awful petticoats?" Hermione inquired. Ginny shook her head.

"They told you?"

"Yes, but I suppose that is why, I am so glad I don't have to wear those things!"

"Well then I think you'll like this, it's rather comfortable" Hermione nodded and slipped on the dress with Ginny's help. It looked like a regular dress. It was a dark blue with long sleeves and it flowed out to her toes. Ginny handed her the cloak that went with it.

"Good luck Mione!" Ginny sobbed. Hermione dropped the cloak on the chair. She and Hermione ran and hugged each other tightly. _How can I leave her here! She's my best friend! We've known each other since we were kids! _Hermione thought.

"I'll miss you Gin" she whispered. Ginny let out a sob. They hugged each other tightly even more.

"Remember, y...you need to c..contact me a...as soon as you get t...there!" Ginny stumbled out the words like a complicated spell. Hermione nodded. They pulled away.

"Oh, and another thing" Ginny pulled out the dark wand with small white engravings on the handle.

"my wand" Hermione whispered.

"I know you're not supposed to use it but, you know healing spells and some great defense ones too! You never know when Harry Potter will be at his weakest. It might be up to you to save both of you." Ginny said. Hermione nodded. A maid poked her head in.

"Miss, your ride is waiting" she said. Hermione motioned to her and she departed. She and Ginny embraced once more and Hermione sobbed, grabbing her cloak from the chair and ran out, tears cascading down her face. Ginny sighed and fell into a chair, covering her face in her hands. In her fit of tears, she had a startling thought. _Who will I go shopping with!_

-------------------------------

Harry stepped out of his bathroom. Showered and ready to go. He walked to his bead and proceeded to fit on his shoes. He then turned his face to the picture hanging on the wall. It was of Princess Hermione, Ben, and Harry when they were about 5. Hermione was sitting in a graceful pose with a yellow dress on, she was looking at the camera irritatingly as Harry and Ben played with her golden brown hair. _Ben...my best friend, my only friend that was even close to a brother._ Harry sighed and fell back on the gold and red covered bed. He turned his head toward the window and thought it looked anything but cheery. Sure, birds were out and chirping and the sun was gleaming. He groaned when his mother called up to him, making sure he was dressed.

"I'm coming mum!" he called. Harry stood up and walked to the Throne room, where his family was waiting for him.

"Harry! Look at you!" Lilly said astonished, moving Aria to her hip. She stroked her son's hair lovingly. Harry chuckled.

"Mum, I don't look much different than I did yesterday!" he laughed. Lilly smiled sadly.

"But you grew so much"

Harry knew the statement was not about physical appearance. Indeed he felt as though he had grown 15 years and was holding the fate of his kingdom on his shoulders. The latter was correct. James clapped Harry on the back.

"Son, I am so proud of you. Just promise me that you will protect Princess Hermione. The change will be hard for her" James said. Harry nodded. Lilly's eyes filled with water. She handed Aria to James and flung her arms around Harry.

"My baby boy!" she kept repeating as she cried into his neck. Harry was a good foot taller than her at his 6 foot stature. He patted her back.

"Mum! I'll be fine! Don't worry! Dad's taught me defense" Harry comforted.

"Lil, sweetie come on, your choking the poor boy!" He laughed at his fathers comment. He felt himself watering up as he lifted Aria out of his father's arms. She giggled and reached her tiny hand up to Harry. He smiled and took her hand. Lilly smiled to and melted into James embrace.

"Now Aria, I've got a job for you! Make sure mum doesn't worry to much, oh, and that dad is a good boy! Got that?" He whispered loudly to the 10 month old girl. She laughed loudly as if saying she understood. Harry's bottom lip trembled. _This could be my last time seeing her._ He thought wildly. He sobbed and pulled her into a hug. Then he held her with one arm and with the other withdrew a necklace from his pocket. It was a gorgeous silver locket with the letter A engraved in it. He smiled slightly and flipped it open. The lullaby he sang her every night rang out through the room. A picture of Harry holding Aria on the day she was born came up.

He was holding her at an angle, letting the light shimmer of of the pink silk fabric. Her piercing green eyes and light reddish brown hair poked out of the top. The moving picture showed Harry tickle her tummy then give her a soft kiss on the top of her head. He smiled at the memory before closing it and placing it around her neck.

"It's charmed so that she can't hurt herself or choke herself with it." he explained. Lilly looked at him inquiringly.

"I don't know when I'll be coming back. It could be tomorrow or in 10 years. I have no idea. It was supposed to be a birthday gift. But two months early won't hurt will it?" he chuckled through his tears. Lilly smiled.

"You truly are the perfect son!" she cried. James wrapped a strong arm around her.

"Son, you need to get going, the Granger's will be waiting for you" Harry marveled at how his father seemed to have a stern, straight face. There was no sign that he was sad about Harry leaving.

"Bye dad" Harry said. He half expected his dad to open his arms like he did when Harry was little. Instead, he held out a hand.

"Goodbye,Prince Harry" Harry cringed and shook James hand. Handing Aria quietly to his mother and ran out, one hand resting on his wand holster and the other pumping him along. As the heavy, wooden doors pulled shut behind him, he didn't see the single tear that leaked down James cheek.

* * *

**Hey! I have a little update to say, my story Agent Harry Potter is being put on a temperary hold! But don't give up on it!**


	4. Butterfly Kisses

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeello! Just to let you know on an update, I **_**am**_** trying to catch up on Agent Harry Potter! Well, Here's your fabulous Chapter 4! (P.S. I am so sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I'm not that great at typing and actually getting the words right****! Enjoy**

Chapter 4- Starting the Journey

A girl at the age of about 16 slipped unnoticed into the Throne Room. She quietly sat down in a chair set to the side. Queen Jane looked around and saw her.

"Hermione! My dear please come here!" She said lightly. Traces of crying were evident in her eyes. As the girl stood up, her hood slipped from her head to reveal Princess Hermione Granger. She quietly made her way over to her mother, who was standing at her throne. She looked sideways to her father, who sat in the chair with a stern face.

"Hermione! My dear are you alright?" her mother asked quietly as she pulled Hermione into an embrace.

"No mother, I'm..." Hermione's muffled voice trailed of. Jane looked down at her.

"Hermione, I-" She was cut of by King David.

"Hermione, you mustn't get worked up, it will just make it harder!" he said harshly. Hermione and Jane starred at him incredulously. Jane let go of her daughter and took 2 steps over to her husband.

"Harder! _Harder_! David, just letting my little girl leave these castle walls is hard! Don't you think for one moment it isn't!" Jane growled, poking him in the chest. Hermione looked at her parents, startled. _What happened to the King and Queen of Ravenclaw? _She thought wildly. Her mother lifted her finger off of a startled David's chest and turned to Hermione.

"Sweetheart, may I talk to you over here?" she asked her, pointing to the table and chairs where Hermione and Ben used to sit and study while their parents would be rehearsing entrances. _Ben...he always used to annoy that instructor so badly!_ Hermione thought sadly, but a small smile graced her features when she thought of the memory. She followed Jane and sat down across from her.

"Hermione dear, I want to tell you something" she stated, folding her hands gracefully on the table. Hermione nodded her head for her mother to go on.

"When I was your age, a great war broke out between Gryffindor and Slytherine, our kingdom was used as a temporary base for Gryffindor. I was escorted out of the kingdom for my own safety with a guards son. Can you guess who that young boy was?" she said. Hermione nodded.

"It was dad, wasn't it" she stated, more than asked. She knew the story well.Jane nodded.

" We had fled the kingdom and were hiding in Hogwarts, the magical school that units all of our kingdoms. I was treated like the person I was, royalty. It made me sick and uncomfortable, so one night your father snuck me out of my quarters and we had a picnic in that old astronomy tower. At that moment I knew I loved him. Turns out, that was the night we became engaged Of course your grandfather and I had to convince your grandmother that it was my path." Jane looked into her daughters eyes. Then, she lifted a hand to her cheek.

"You and Ben are the most wonderful things that happened to me since that night. It is very hard to let you and Ben go. But I know, there is a time and place for finding your path, and I also know that I have never been so sure about letting you go. What i'm trying to say is, maybe this was destiny, it was designed to help _you _find your path. I love you sweetheart, more than anything! After all, us girls need to stick together!" she smiled as she pulled Hermione up. They returned to the thrones where David was waiting, an apologetic look on his face. He stood up quickly.

"Jane, Hermione, I'm sorry, It's just hard see my little princess leave me" he apologized. He gave them his best puppy dog face. Hermione giggled.

"Oh father! You are so hard to stay mad at!" she said as she threw her arms around him. He clutched her tightly.

"Hermione, call me dad" he whispered. Hermione looked curiously at him, _Really! I've always been taught that I'm supposed to call him father! _She thought happily. He looked at her and chuckled reading her thoughts.

"Well this father is bending the rules!" he laughed. She smiled and fell into his embrace.

"Hermy?" a small boys voice ran through the hall. Hermione turned at the sound of her little brother's nickname. The 2 year old was clutching a teddy bear that Ben had given him at his birthday party. Hermione smiled and walked over to him, gathering him up in her arms.

"Char, you promise to keep daddy calm for me?" she giggled as he nodded vigorously.

"You going away Hermy?" he inquired, looking up at her with sad eyes. Hermione let a tear escape the solitude of her eyes.

"Yes Charlie, yes, but just remember our secret message and I'll be right there." she whispered, pulling him towards her and brushing their eyelashes together. He giggled and put his small pudgy hand on her cheek.

"Yes, buttrfwy kisses make everwthing bettew!" he managed to choke out. Hermione smiled.

"Yes! Butterfly kisses make everything better!" As the two approached their parents, the doors opened, and a guard marched in, bowing at their feet.

"Your Majesty, the Prince of Gryffindor" he spoke clearly, "Has arrived" He stepped aside as the king motioned for the figure in the doorway to come in. Harry Potter stepped in and Hermione thought she saw traces of tears in his eyes. He bowed.

"King David, Queen Jane" he said. Jane jumped up and pulled him to his feet.

"Harry dear boy! You practically live here! No need to bow!" she exclaimed, brushing him of. Charlie slipped through Hermione's arms and ran to Harry.

"Hawwy Hawwy!" he yelled, jumping into Harry's arms. Harry laughed and tickled his tummy. Charlie laughed.

"Hawwy! Where's Ben! He wuz wif you!" he exclaimed, pinching Harry's cheeks together. A sudden tension rose in the room. Harry froze.

"What is he talking about?" Hermione inquired, taking a step towards Harry. Charlie giggled.

"Hawwy and Ben went to the village to-" He was cut of as Harry clamped a hand over his mouth. He handed Charlie to Jane.

"Princess Hermione, it is time we left" he said quietly. Jane pulled Hermione into a one arm jug, squishing Charlie between them.

"Hermione dear, This is for you" she pulled a small charm bracelet from her robes. It had different charms scattered all around it. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized it was the bracelet that her mother had when she was her age, she had seen it in a portrait. It was passed down throughout generations of the woman in her family, each charm represented a woman.

"Mom, how did you have this found and ready?" Jane smiled and leaned forward.

"Because I recognized the personality of another person that was your age" she whispered quietly into her ear.

"Who?"

"Me" Jane pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. Harry, apparently realizing this was a special moment, had pulled to the side, watching the scene unfold. David pulled Hermione into yet another hug and pulled back, holding her shoulders.

"I am so proud of you!" he let out. Tears made their way down his face. He nodded to Harry who gently grabbed a shocked Hermione's arm. David, Jane, and Charlie rushed out after them. As she rode on her horse Crookshanks, she turned and waved her right hand, the dangling charm bracelet in view.

"I'll make you proud dad!" she yelled lightly, her voice fading into the distance.

David felt a tug at his robes and looked down at Charlie, who was crying softly. He picked him up.

"Hermy went away! She lewft!!!!" Charlie sobbed and threw his arms around his father's neck. David looked at him.

"Just remember her butterfly kisses!" he encouraged. Charlie smiled widely and ran to the end of the stairs, blinking his eyes madly. David smiled at his innocence as he slipped an arm around Jane.

"I know you will" David whispered, both to Charlie and Hermione.

-------------------------------------

"Hermione, do you mind if we share the same tent, I'm supposed to do this, parents _rules_" Hermione smiled a little as Harry emphasized the last word.

"Oh? And since when did you accommodate them!" she inquired giggling. Harry laughed kindly.

"Well...never"

Hermione burst into laughter. _How come I have never seen this side of him before, all he's done this trip so far is be nice to me, he usually teases me_ Hermione thought. She liked this side, she concluded. Maybe a little teasing couldn't hurt as well.

"Well, You know, I only follow one rule" Harry hinted, pulling up a cloth.

"What would that be?"

"Eat all of your dinner" Hermione burst out laughing. Harry looked at her.

"Sorry, that was just, erm...funny" she said her words slowly. He smiled a small smile, which quickly turned into a confused frown as he struggled with the maze of a tent.

"Need some help there Prince Harry?" Hermione asked, a smile gracing her lips. He stood up and puffed out his chest.

"No! All men know how to put up a tent!" Hermione looked at him pointedly.

"All right! Like you could do better!" he exclaimed. Hermione giggled again.

"Mr. Potter you just go be a _man_ and get some firewood, I'll do the tent!" She said, placing her cloak on her horse and bending down by the disassembled tent.

"And don't worry, we can work on it together when I get back!" Harry said as he ran of into the woods. _I guess a flower or two wouldn't hurt either! _He thought, seeing a small field of carnations.

Hermione stood back and looked at her handy work as she smacked the last stake into place. _And they say woman are weak and fragile! Yeah, right! _She thought proudly. She smirked and sat on the log that had been left there. Harry walked back into the clearing. His mouth dropped.

"How did you...what...how...when...huh?" he asked stupidly. Hermione's smirk widened. She stood.

"Not all girls are weak" she whispered in his ear as she passed by. Harry dropped his logs on the ground and started to follow Hermione.

"How the bloody hell did you do that!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis. Hermione looked at him from her place at the other end of the tent.

"I put it together?" she asked uncertainly as she fixed up the two beds in the loft. Harry stopped his rant and looked around the expanded tent. It had a small sitting area with a small table and two small seats. On a higher level were two beds where Hermione was busily fixing the sheets.

"I love magic" Harry breathed. He stepped inside, plopping down on the chair and pulling out his wand. He started to make colorful waves with his wand and then sent a golden tiara soaring to Hermione.

"Potter, what are you doing!" she shrieked as the tiara attempted to land on her head. She jumped tried jumping of the loft, not realizing her foot getting stuck in the area between the floor and the ladder. Hermione screamed as she fell face first, bracing herself for the floor, but it never came. She looked up and saw a worried Harry holding her in his strong arms. She blushed.

"Um...er...thanks Prince Harry" she said embarrassed as he let her down on her feet. Harry's breath caught when he looked into her eyes. _Have they always been that chocolaty brown? _He asked himself. Their faces were mere centimeters away.

"Um...Harry?" she questioned.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing...um...we should really set up the camp fire and..." she lost her voice.

" Hermione?"

"What?"

"Shut up" he whispered before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Her arms snaked up around his neck and he braced himself on the wall, one hand on her back. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she obliged and a tongue war broke out. The need for oxygen became prominent and they broke apart. Hermione suddenly got a shocked look on her face as the tiara landed softly on her head.

"We should...I mean that you should...I'm going to got start the fire" she stuttered, jumping out of Harry's grasp and running out of the tent. _Damn it Potter what's wrong with you! You had to go and let your heart take over! You know that she'll never even like you! You're just here to protect her! _Harry ran his hand through his hair and collapsed on the chair.

Hermione sighed as she miserably poked the brewing fire. She worked on cooking and making dinner, thanking her blessings that she and Ben had gone camping quite a few times when they were kids. _Why did I do that! He probably didn't mean it anyways, he's just sad about Ben. _Hermione thought with a jolt. She picked up the small dinner plates and walked inside. What she saw made her smile slightly.

Harry was asleep on the chair, his glasses were askew and he had situated himself so that his head was hanging slightly of of the seat. Hermione smiled slightly.

_He looks so adorable like that! _She thought, looking at his face. She quietly set down the plates and situated herself on the other seat, calmly taking a bite of the small portion of food.

Harry's head slipped farther of the chair, so much that she knew if he moved more that he'd fall of. Hermione stood and walked around the table, lifting his head back onto the armrest.

As if on instinct, Harry's eyes shot open and he jumped up, grabbing her wrist tightly and pulling out his wand with the other.

Hermione shrieked and jumped backwards, taking Harry with her tumbling over the table.

"Hermione! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Harry exclaimed worriedly, immediately releasing his grip on her and holding it in his hand.

"I'm fine, just startled is all" Hermione said quietly before standing up and brushing of her robes. She ran a shaky hand over the top of his head, the tips of her fingers slightly ruffling his hair. She then rushed of to the room, to where Harry assumed sleep. He sighed

"What have I done!" he groaned, dropping his head in his hands. He suddenly got an idea and jumped up, placing a simple protection charm on the tent **(A/N: Which was incredibly stupid) **and running of into the woods.

Hermione sat on her bed, still gently rubbing the spot where Harry's hand had come in contact with. It didn't hurt but she wondered why he had reacted so suddenly. _He did look cute on the sofa, those slightly parted lips. Oh, his lips, they tasted so good. Wait, what am I saying! I don't even like him...do I? _Hermione's thoughts whizzed around past her comprehension.

BANG! **(A/N: I know, sound effects rock!)** Hermione jumped as she heard someone shouting. She jumped up and ran to the main room, Harry was gone.

"Harry!" she yelled, in hopes of hearing his soft voice. No answer. She frantically pulled her wand from her robe pocket.

"Oh little princess! We've come to take you home" the gruff voice sounded exactly like the one in the village who had sent the killing curse. Hermione screamed as the tent flaps sprang apart. A tall, bulky death eater smirked.

"Ah! We've got you" he laughed cruelly before taking a step towards her, wand raised. She raised her wand as well, ready to cast a disarming spell. He shook his head and with a flick of his wand, she was disarmed and fell against the table. The man's smirk grew as he headed towards her, grabbing her hair tightly and pulling her up.

"Please!" Hermione screamed in pain.

"Well well well, I guess little princess Hermione wasn't so big and bad after all!" he said, pulling her by her hair outside of the tent. Hermione noticed that the fire had been put out and there were about five other death eaters there.

"We've got her! The dark lord will be so proud of us!" one screamed triumphantly.

"Not so fast!" a low voice boomed from behind them. There was a loud bang ensued from behind the death eaters. They were blown apart and behind them stood the one and only Harry Potter.

"Sorry, we're out of princesses" he said, clenching his teeth He waved his hand. The death eaters were tied up and gagged.

"Ah, Prince Harry...pleasure! I'm so sorry I took the last one!" the one holding Hermione's hair said gleefully. He tugged harder and Hermione gave out a cry of pain.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Harry growled, taking a step forward. The death eater realized the action and threw Hermione aside, bowing low and smirking at Harry.

"Hermione, get in the tent" Harry commanded, his voice rising slightly.

"NO! I'm not going to leave you here!" she yelled, struggling to stand.

"HERMIONE! TENT NOW!" Harry yelled at her, giving her a stern look. Her face fell under his gaze and she started to limp towards the tent.

"That's right! Don't forget to fluff up the pillows for us mudblood" the death eater sneered. Harry gave out a loud growl and jumped at him. The wands became discarded and they started fighting muggle style. Hermione screamed as the death eater threw Harry down on the ground, picking up his wand and stabbing it into his arm. Harry groaned in pain.

Hermione looked around and saw that her wand had been thrown into the fire pit. She picked it up and closed her eyes, not believing what she was about to do. She didn't want to, for she hadn't practiced it a lot.

"This is for you Ben" she whispered, muttering the slicing curse. The death eater screamed in pain as his skin broke open. Harry jumped up clumsily and stunned him setting him next to the others. Hermione fell to the ground, her sprained ankle finally coming into effect. Harry clutched his bleeding arm and rushed to her, lifting up her head.

"Hermione! Hermione stay awake" he yelled, shaking her.

"Harry...I can't" she breathed before drifting into a deep sleep.


	5. You Name Them!

**Hello fan-fiction writers...or readers, either way works! I know that horrible cliffhanger on the last chapter was killing some of you, and others probably thought well, corny, i know! Well, I'm gonna shut my mouth and let u read the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5-You _Name_ Them!

Hermione blinked her eyes. She was in a meadow. She picked up a red rose and sniffed it. It smelled wonderful. As she looked around she realized that she was on a meadow like island. A wooden cottage stood in between two large trees that had a swing and tire hanging from each. To the side of the cottage a beautiful ocean opened up. She could see the sand on the shore. And a sand castle. As Hermione looked around her, she realized she was in a flower garden. It wasn't long before she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Hey! You! Get away from my flowers! Those aren't supposed to be picked!" the boy yelled out. Hermione looked up startled. The young boy looked about her age. He was wearing brown shorts and a white t-shirt. His dark brown hair whisked down barely reaching his chocolate eyes. He looked like a muggle, Hermione concluded. She quickly stepped out of the garden and noticed how many different flowers seemed to grow there.

"Just what do you think you're doing picking my sisters flowers!" He inquired harshly. Hermione stopped and pulled down the hood that she had not noticed before. The boy stopped in his tracks.

"Yes! Have some respect!" she commanded. The boy stood straighter and looked her in the eye.

"Hermione" he asked quietly. Hermione froze, seeing the hopeful sparkle in his eyes that she had seen her whole life. _It can't be! _She thought. She reached out a hand and stroked his cheek before pulling him into a tight embrace. He responded and picked her up, kissing her forehead. Hermione sobbed.

"Ben! H-how did you get here!" she choked out, clutching his shirt. He pulled away.

"What am I doing here? I live here! Hermione, what are you doing here! They didn't get you did they!" he asked frantically. He started looking over her face, seemingly looking for injuries.

"I'm fine! Who got me? I have to get to the place of the prophecies! Harry and I were attacked...Harry...Harry! Where's Harry!" Hermione yelled, hitting Ben's chest. He looked at her confused.

"Minnie, he's probably back on Earth." he said quietly using his special name for her. She got a horrified look on her face.

"Earth! I'm not dead Ben! Harry saved me! He wouldn't let me die!" she yelled, falling into his embrace. He got a look of realization on his face.

"Oh Minnie! It's a dream! That old Dumbledore said you'd be seeing me soon. I of course had no idea what he mean and practically blew him up..." Ben trailed of as Hermione sent him daggers. "He didn't let me though!" Ben added defensively. Hermione sighed at fell to the ground. She motioned for Ben to continue as he sat in front of her.

"After I died, I woke up in this place" he explained, motioning to the island and it's contents. "Someone told me that this was my afterlife, that I deserved it after what I did" Hermione looked at him and he nervously continued.

"Well, I've been here for about a week. It really is gorgeous! Then Dumbledore showed up at the beach and told me that I'd be expecting you soon. Then he turned and left. Left me in the sand confused and angry. You can't be dead though! Harry wouldn't let that happen." Ben shook his head. "He wouldn't have let you..."

Hermione leaped onto him and hugged him tight.

"I miss you so much Ben" she whispered into his chest. He wiped a tear off her face.

"Hey Minnie! I'll always be watching over you! And you can't stay here forever! I spect' Harry will be waiting by your bedside right now, probably sleeping but the thought counts right?" he laughed, brushing her cheek She smiled.

"I guess so. If I did stay then who would give Charlie butterfly kisses?" she mumbled. Ben laughed.

"I remember those! The three of use came up with it so that when we were separated we'd feel connected! Butterfly kisses make everything better right?" he inquired, looking into her eyes again with that hopeful sparkle. She nodded slowly. Ben stood up and gave her his hand. She smiled and grasped it, letting him pull her up.

"Yes, they do...you promise you'll always be there...right?" Ben chuckled.

"Of course! Life is always fun watching my little sister live life!" he bellowed happily, picking her up and spinning her. She squealed.

"Come on! Only by 5 minutes!"

"Took _you_ long enough!" he shot back. Hermione smiled, not wanting to let go of a person she had missed so dearly. Hermione laughed then sighed as she leaned into his chest.

"It's time for you to go" he breathed out.

"I'll miss you" she whispered. He smiled.

"Miss you too Minnie! But I'll see you soon, you know that!" Ben replied, pulling her to the middle of the flower bed.

"Now you need to hold on tight, after all, this is your place" Hermione stopped and let go of his hand.

"What?"

"This is your flower bed. I made it just for your memory. Your my favorite girl after all!" he chuckled, catching her hand again. Hermione looked around at the gorgeous flowers.

"This is for me?" she asked. Ben nodded.

"This is where you fell isn't it?"

"Fell? Fell where?"

"When you came into this dream"

"Oh yes, yes I guess so"

"Good, hold on tight" Ben whispered peacefully. Hermione felt herself being lifted into the air.

"BEN! Ben what's happening!"

"Just hold on Minnie, you'll be fine!" Hermione could hear his voice but couldn't see him.

"Oh, one last thing! Tell father I always loved him!" Ben bellowed. Hermione held tighter to the non-visible hand. Her world went blank.

"Dad Ben, Dad" She whispered to darkness.

------------------------------

Hermione's head hurt so badly. _Where am I? _She asked herself, opening her eyes. A semi-dark tent met her. She was on her cot and someone was holding her hand. _Ben! _She concluded looking down. Nope, the person had jet-black hair and was asleep next to her. His hand rested on her stomach, where it was clutching hers. She giggled. _My god! Ben is really good at that! _She thought happily. She reached out a hand, millimeters from his hair, thought the best of it. Her hand graced his hair and she sighed, falling back.

Harry groaned slightly and sat up, his hand never leaving Hermione's.

"Hermione?" he mumbled, moving his glasses into place. She smiled.

"Yes Harry, it's me" Harry sat there for a second before jumping up and hugging her.

"I'm so glad you're okay! It thought you-" he stopped, looking at their current position. Somehow he had ended up on the bed and was sitting next to her, practically on top of her with his arms around her shoulders.

"Um, Harry?"

"What?"

"Could you get of of me?"

"Right, sorry" he started. Harry climbed of of her, resuming his place next to the cot. She smiled lightly.

"What happened to me?" she asked, looking at him and then at her foot. _That's odd, i remember my foot being twisted in an odd way. _Hermione thought.

"Apparently when that death eater threw you, your foot twisted and broke. What I find strange though is that your necklace started to glow and you fainted...I also got blasted halfway across the clearing" Hermione looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah I guess...Harry! Your hurt!" she shrieked, sitting up and and reaching for his arm. It was still bleeding slightly through the thin white cloth. He looked down at his arm, fully realizing that it was bleeding.

"Oh! It's fine! It doesn't hurt, really" he struggled out as Hermione touched his arm lightly. She gave him a pointed look and slowly unwrapped the cloth.

"Oh my gosh!" she breathed, fingering the bloody hole in Harry's arm. She grimaced when he winced at her touch.

"Hold still" she said quietly. She reached into the bucket beside her bedside and rang out the cloth. She hesitantly dabbed the wound.

"Hermione, you act as if I'm china! I'll be fine! I'm a man!" he laughed, patting her shoulder. She smiled and dabbed it slightly harder, wiping away the dried blood.

"Harry! There's a hole in your arm!" she shrieked, wiping away the last of the blood. Harry looked down and indeed, a wand tip sized hole was in his arm. He chuckled.

"Oh man! Mom will have a fit at that!" he said to himself. Hermione gave a tight smile and started wrapping a clean cloth around his wound.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. She hesitated. Giving the knot one last tug she let go and sat back.

"No" she said truthfully. Harry looked at her confused.

"Tell me" he concluded, grasping her hand.

"If only I had been more alert, more like you were. Neither of us would have gotten hurt! If only I had hidden or braced myself more then you might not have gotten hurt..." she trailed of, eying his wound.

"Hermione! How could you think that!" he whispered, caressing her face. She gave him a watery smile.

"I'm pathetic! Breaking an ankle falling over!" she joked, grasping his outreached hand.

"Hey! At least now I know you really are Ben's sister! Broke 4 bones, 3 sprained ankles, 1 nose break, 4 rib breaks and-"

"About a thousand stitchings. Your mom used to grumble so badly when you guys came in groaning" Hermione said amused, not noticing her necklace glow slightly.

"I know! I remember that one time that you were reading a book and we convinced you to come sledding with us! That was the best!" Harry exclaimed," Well, come to think of it we kinda picked you up and took you with us" he added thoughtfully. Hermione glared at him.

"Yes Prince Potter! I do seem to remember that we didn't have someone _driving_ the sleds! You broke your arm and your nose. And Ben, well, he was basically screwed!" Harry let out a big chuckle.

"Oh yeah! The sled incident! I remember that!" Hermione looked at him appalled.

"You _name_ them!" she exclaimed. Harry puffed out his chest.

"Yes ma'am!" Hermione giggled.

"My you are quite the adventurer. I wish I could be like that" she mumbled the last part so low that he had to lean forward to hear her.

"Why? You? Our perfect little Mione!" Harry clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Mione?"

"Nickname I kinda sorta came up with when I was with Ben, you weren't supposed to find out..." Harry trailed of. Hermione jumped forward and hugged him.

"I love it!" she giggled again. She scooted over and patted the bed, Harry smiled and moved from his chair to her bed. She sighed contented and leaned into his clutch, falling into a deep sleep. _Maybe it was meant to be. _Harry thought before drifting of as well.

Neither teens noticed the golden necklace glow a little brighter.

* * *

**There's chappie 5! Hope You enjoyed it! Ron comes in in the next chapter! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**


	6. Ron Weasley

**Yaaaaay! New Chappie! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 6- Ron Weasley

"Hermione, just channel your magic! I wouldn't-" Harry was cut short as he was flung across the clearing. He landed on his back and groaned, rolling over. Hermione winced and ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry Harry! Are you okay?" she asked, grabbing his forearm and helping him up.

"Yeah, just a few bruises" he chuckled, waving his hand absentmindedly at his back. He straighted almost immediately.

"Ready for another try?" he asked. Hermione laughed.

"At the rate I've been throwing you, I think we have damaged you enough!" she exclaimed, motioning at his back.

"What? Know-it-all Granger has had enough of learning?" Harry teased, faking a heart attack. Hermione laughed again. _God her laugh is adorable. _Harry thought happily as he stood from his knees.

"You know, your getting better. I can tell you have amazing power. Are you sure you never had lessons?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Father always thought it was not proper etiquette for a girl like me to know such strong spells." she said sadly, fingering her wand. Harry smiled a little.

"Well then, I guess it's better late than never" he said. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Ready to try again?" Harry asked, tentatively taking her wrist. She nodded.

"Alright, now you've been doing the spell right, but you aren't exactly...erm...controlling where the spell goes. Just focus on the object you want to disarm...or throw across the room. Kay?" he asked. She nodded.

"_Expelliarmus" _**(A/N: Spelling?) **Harry's wand flew out of his hand. He grinned.

"By golly I think she's got it!" he yelled, running over to an ecstatic Hermione. Harry picked her up and spun her around, ignoring her protests.

"I can't believe it! I did it! I actually did it! I mean I've read and studied about it but never got to try!" Hermione screamed. She jumped up and down. _My gosh she is gorgeous. _Harry thought, watching her glowing face.

"I'm gonna go and get together a delicious meal! Keep watch!" Hermione said in a breathless voice. Harry nodded and plopped himself on the large rock a couple of feet away from the tent. Hermione went to the fire and went to work, carefully watching that the skirt of her dress didn't catch in the fire. She thought of what had happened the past few days. After the incident with the death eaters she and Harry had moved their location. She also had asked Harry to start actually teaching her defense spells. Of course she knew of them but had never had the chance to try them.

She calculated that they were a couple of miles from the National Quidditch Stadium. _What a __dangerous and atrocious game._ Hermione thought to herself, shaking her head. Anyhow, Hogwarts, where they held the prophecies, was just a mere, well, not a mere, but about 150 miles away from the stadium. Of course assuming they made it this far. She smiled happily. She'd be happy anywhere if she was with Harry. Wait! Did she just say that? No, no, no,no! Harry is just here to protect me...right?

"That'll teach you!" Harry's voice rang through the clearing. Hermione groaned and jumped up, abandoning their dinner.

"Harry what are you..." Hermione trailed of as she watched in shock at the teenager about their age hanging upside down by his ankle. _Where do I know him from? _Hermione thought. Hand-me down clothes, freckles, I'd say he's about a foot taller than Harry...AHA! Red hair.

"Ron!" She screeched, brandishing her wand and releasing Ron of the spell. He fell to a thud on the ground. Harry spun around, still holding his wand high in the air. A look of awe crossed his face as Hermione glared at him and brushed of her skirt.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! How could you do this!" she screeched in a very unHermione like voice. Harry's hand dropped.

"But you were...he was...I...who...huh?" he stuttered, scratching his head. Ron stood.

"Hermione! How are you!" He said gayley, a broad grin crossed his face. Hermione turned to him.

"I'm fine thank you! Did Ginny send you?" she asked in a stern voice. Ron paused and played with the hem of his shirt.

"S...s...she might have" he mumbled. Hermione groaned and plopped herself on the dirty ground.

"Um, anyone care to tell me what's going on?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up. A look of shock crossed her face and she stood quickly.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter" she motioned in between the two of them. Ron's mouth fell open.

"Bloody Hell! Your Harry Potter!" he yelled. Hermione shook her head.

"Honestly Ron, just because he's royalty doesn't mean-" She was cut of.

"You are the greatest seeker I've ever seen! What is the type of broom you own again?" he said excitedly. Harry brightened and he grabbed Ron's arm.

"Why don't I show you!" he said. Ron practically jumped out of his skin.

"Really? You'd do that?" he asked. Harry laughed and motioned to the horses.

"After you!" he said. Harry turned and winked at Hermione. She blushed and ran back to the abandoned dinner. As she picked up the pot, she thought of how nice it would be to feel his lips again. _The velvety softness, the sweet peppermint taste...WAIT! No! Bad thoughts Hermione, bad thoughts! Argg! Who am I kidding...I'm in love with Harry Potter. _

"This is my old broom, the Nimbus 2000. I haven't used her in years. Do you want her?" Harry asked. Ron stopped.

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed excitedly. Harry laughed and nodded. Ron reached out a shaking hand and hesitantly took it from Harry's grasp.

"Holy Cricket! This is so-" Ron was cut of by a high pitched scream that came from the front of the tent. Harry and Ron looked at each other before shooting of, wands held out. They stopped in their tracks at what they saw. The wands lowered. Hermione stood holding a towel in one hand and her other was clutching the cooking chair for support. What really struck the three teens into shock was the gold necklace glowing brightly on her neck. Harry stepped forward a little.

"Bloody Hell"

**Simply gorgeous I know! No flames please! R&R! New chappie up soon!**


	7. My One True Love

**Listen, I know some of you are mighty mad that I haven't updated in like what? Three months? But I am so gonna pick up the slack. Also, the story will start to drift away from the old fashioned life of the royals and you will see more of a present setting. You'll get what I mean when you start reading the later chapters.**

Chapter 7- My One True Love

"Harry! Help!" Hermione shrieked. Harry shot toward her and attempted to pull of the necklace. Almost immediately it glowed a red then returned to it's normal color.

"It's stuck!" Harry yelled. Ron joined him.

"What do you mean it's stuck?" he asked worried. Harry glared at him and showed him the lock that held the necklace on her neck. It had melted together and was not coming of.

"I mean it's _stuck_!" Harry groaned. Hermione anxiously looked at the two young men.

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to get this _of my neck!_" she shrieked again. Harry placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Hermione, where did you get this necklace?" Harry asked softly. Hermione's eyes shot to his and she sighed.

"An antique store in the town. It was the day that...the day that our kingdom was attacked. I don't know how, but it was as though it was calling out to me. Like a spell" she whispered. Harry's face paled and he suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist. His other arm reached out and grabbed Ron's sleeve, dragging them both into the tent.

"Hey! What was that for!" Ron protested as he straightened himself.

"They'll be here soon" Harry breathed. His arm had not left Hermione's waist and when she pulled away slightly he held on tighter, his fingers digging into her thigh slightly.

"Harry? Could you please release your arm?" Hermione asked. Harry ignored her and put an ear closer to the entrance of the tent. A crash was heard outside.

"Ron, take her and don't let her go, Merlin help us if _they _get her" he whispered. Harry's voice had gotten over an octave lower as he handed Hermione to Ron who took her and lightly held her forearm. Harry quietly flung open the doorway flap and shot a stunner at the hooded figure standing about 6 feet away from him.

"Harry Potter, please don't stun me" a dreamy voice said as they deflected the curse. Harry caught a hint of blond hair as the figure shook their head. Harry's breath hitched in his throat when he realized who it was.

"Luna Lovegood?" he asked. The girl giggled and pulled down her hood.

"The one and only, although, I do believe I am known as Loony in your view" she said with an amused but dreamy expression. Harry gulped.

"Erm...how do I know it's really you?" he nervously asked. Luna giggled again.

"In your 5th year at Hogwarts you found me bare footed in the Forbidden Forest with the thestrals" she replied assuringly. Harry nodded slowly.

"It is you" he assured himself before motioning toward the tent.

"Care to join our, hideout, you could say?" he asked nervously. Luna nodded happily and skipped past him into the tent. Harry followed and saw Hermione and Ron looking at the dreamy girl confused.

"Ron, you remember Loony-I mean Luna Lovegood from school" Harry announced to the two. Hermione pulled out of Ron's grasp on her arm and stepped forward.

"Hermione Granger" she introduced herself. Luna's eyes widened and she quickly fell to her knees.

"It's good to meet you Princess Hermione" she breathed. Hermione laughed and pulled her up.

"Please don't do that, it makes me feel like I'm 'higher' than you" she explained. Luna nodded and smiled. Hermione returned it and led her to the chair, followed by a dumbstruck Ron and an anxious Harry.

"So Luna, what brings you here? How did you find us?" Harry asked curiously. Luna cast her head down and let out a shuddered breath.

"My father and I were out in the garden, just looking over the latest version of the Quibbler. Suddenly a stunning spell shot past my ear and father panicked. He stunned me and hid me in the bushes before the death eaters got to us. They dueled for awhile, I could see father was getting tired. He muttered something and I was released of my spell. The killing curse shot through the air. The last thing I remember is father falling to the ground. He wasn't breathing and didn't have a pulse. I quickly buried himself before flying to the nearest friend. I'd know your horse anywhere Harry" Luna smiled a watery smile before hanging her head in distress. Hermione wiped her eyes and placed a hand on Luna's knee.

"I'm sorry about your father" she whispered. Luna nodded and the two girls fell into a silent hug. Harry and Ron nervously looked on.

------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure Luna?" Hermione asked. Luna nodded.

"I'd read about it in school and that locket fits the description. Hermione, you realized who your true love is" Luna replied. Hermione sighed.

"So, nothing dangerous?"

"Unless you think that falling in love with the man of your dreams is dangerous for you then no...so, who is it?"

"Who's who?"

"You know! Your true love!"

"Er...Luna, I really shouldn't..."

"Hermione, I won't scold you because of who it is"

"It's-" Hermione was cut short. "Harry?"

Sure enough, a breathless Harry was standing in front of them, sweat pouring down his face. Luna's eyes widened and she started grinning.

"It's Harry!" Hermione groaned and shook her head, pointing to him. Luna understood and smiled up at the 6'5 teenager.

"Nothing!" she chirped innocently. Harry gave her an odd look then looked at Hermione.

"That friend Ron is a wicked Quidditch player. We could have played that all night! Did you know we were in the same house? We have a lot in common. It's almost as if I've know him since we were 11!** (A/N: Get the joke? No? That's okay!)**He's warming up by the fire" Harry explained. Hermione nodded.

"We are going to go to bed. Say goodnight to Ronald for me" Luna said in a dreamy voice. Hermione yawned and joined Luna at the back of the tent where the two girl's sleeping bags had been nestled in between Harry and Ron's, with Hermione's by Harry's and Luna's by Ron's. Harry watched contently as Hermione gave him a small smile and curled up under the blanket. Harry went to where Ron was sitting sprawled on the makeshift couch.

"I think we'll move to my family's safe house tomorrow. We can't stay here" Harry said to him as he sat on the ground. Ron nodded.

"As long as it has food, I'm for it" Ron chuckled,"I'm gonna go watch the outside, you coming?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"I'll keep things strait in here" he replied. Ron nodded reluctantly and jogged through the flap. Harry sighed.

_What am I going to do? I can't keep going on like this._

**You could just tell her and get it over with!**

_I can't! You know why that's not possible._

**So what? Your a marked man! She's understand!**

_I can't hurt her like that! Or tel her what really happened to Ben..._

**I can't argue there, but, you love her. She has a right to know.**

_Shut the bloody hell up and get out of my head!_

**Can't, your stuck with me!**

_Brilliant...what was that? _

Harry was bought out of his internal fight by a small twig snapping outside the tent. He reached for his back pocket and fingered his wand. Ron came running into the room. A loud bang sounded from outside as they heard hissing.

"Death eaters" they both said. Harry and Ron ran into the other tent flap and skid to a stop at the two very confused girls standing up in their sleeping bags. Harry ran over and grabbed Hermione around the waist, soon followed by Ron as they walked out to the first room. Harry waved his wand and Hermione's dress and Luna's robes were changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. The hissing turned into yelling.

"Ready?" he asked Ron. Ron nodded and they handed Luna and Hermione their wands. The back of the tent caught on fire.

"Whatever happens, keep running. Once you get to the edge of the cliff, hold out your hand and a broom should appear. Go two at a time and don't leave. Hover in the air until the other's get there. NEVER put your wand away or let your guard down. Hermione, remember what I taught you" Harry commanded. At the last part he pulled a surprised Hermione into a tight squeeze, "Let's go"

The four shot out of the tent, Harry in the lead. He started flinging curses left and right, clutching Hermione's wrist in his other hand. A death eater yelled something muffled and a shot of orange shot out, hitting Hermione's foot. She was flown of her feet and through the air. She landed with a smack on her side while Harry froze and watched in horror. Ron and Luna ran past him, flinging curses over their heads as Harry ducked to the ground and crawled to Hermione.

She was semi-conscious and her ankle was an ugly green. Harry scooped her up and started to run. He met Ron and Luna at the edge of the cliff, both sitting on a hovering broom just over the edge. Harry readjusted Hermione in his arms and put out his hand. His new broom appeared under his fist and he jumped on, fastening Hermione in front of him and placing a kiss on her head before kicking of and zooming off into the night. A rat in the grass transformed where Harry had just been and Peter Pettigrew stood up, smirking.

"Just as I thought"

**Ooooo! Chills! JK! Okay, questions, questions, questions huh? Well, As you can tell I am already incorporating muggle clothes into the story. Next up, how Harry knows so much about the outside world! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Okay, sooooooo...if you review the chapter will go up much faster! Toodles! ;-)**

**Rissa**


	8. Second kisses and second chances

**I'm back, I'm back, I'M BACK! I'm assuming nobody cares so...let's move on! Here's lovely chapter 8!**

Chapter 8- How Could You Do That!

Light streamed through Hermione's eyes as she slowly opened them. The nights events flooded back to he. She jumped up. A pain shot through her back and she fell back down on the pillow. A rustling was heard and Luna quietly scooted into the small door and gave a small smile.

"Hermione! Your awake! Here, take this. But don't wake Harry." she whispered softly, handing her a cup filled with a shiny, purple substance before jerking her head to Hermione's left. Hermione looked and saw Harry. His arm was holding up his head on the armrest of the chair as he slept in a deep sleep. His glasses were crooked and his black hair was mussed. Hermione saw he was lightly clutching Hermione's bracelet.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's family safe house. You took a pretty bad fall and we flew here like planned. You were passed out by the time we got here." Luna explained, "Oh! And your wand and tiara are on your nightstand" Hermione gave her a weak smile.

"I don't think I'll be wearing that for the rest of the trip. I'll take the wand though! Hey Luna, doesn't it seem odd that we seem to live an older lifestyle than the muggles? I mean, we use _carriages_! Of course, we do separate ourselves from the normal community don't we?" Hermione asked. Luna laughed.

"You have no idea how different the magical community lives compared to the royal living" Luna said, "For example, Diagon Alley. Most royals wouldn't _dream _of going to a _bank_ to keep their money in. I suppose the royals just want to preserve old traditions"

Hermione sat back looking thoughtful for a moment. She had always wondered how Harry and Ben got such ridiculous jokes.

"Luna? Is there a joke shop in Diagon Alley?" Luna laughed.

"Yes, it's the Weasley's shop, Ron's older twin brother's own it. Quite an amazing shop really" she said amused. Hermione's thoughts started whizzing around in her head as she leaned back on the bed. Luna smiled.

"A lot to take in I know. Maybe after this whole ordeal is over I'll show you what it's like to live as a modern witch" she said, her blue eyes twinkling. Hermione nodded happily and smiled wide as Luna slipped out of the room again, mentioning something about helping Ronald with the dingle-headed snickles.

_I wonder what the rest of the house looks like... _Hermione thought. She got an idea and glanced at Harry. He was still sleeping deeply. Quietly, she slipped the covers off and let her feet touch the bare floor. It was actually quite warm. It wasn't cold at all like in her literature books described it to be when a person first . She silently slid out of the room and started quietly padding down the hall. She could hear Ron and Luna in the kitchen, she supposed it was, for she could also hear something sizzling and a bang of pots and pans. There was a door at Hermione's right that was slightly open. She hesitantly pushed open the door to reveal a beautifully designed sun room. A spell had been put around the windows to make it seem as if it was a warm, bright spring day. The room was painted a subtle yellow and had light blue accents to it. In the middle of the room a table sat surrounded by four delicately painted chairs. A plush couch sat in the corner with a coffee table in front of it. The carpet had a softness that any person that entered could never resist rubbing their toes into it.

Hermione looked at the windowsill that portrayed a field of flowers. She walked over to it smiling and climbed into the small space. Sighing happily she fell against the soft, yellow pillows and curled up so that her legs were slightly bent as she watched the flowers move in the wind. Soon, a small girl with curly brown hair appeared and started running around the field, picking up flowers. _Strange. This spell must let you see whatever you want to see._ She thought as a young boy about the girl's age with honey brown hair galloped into the picture. He started to chase after the girl, screaming in delight as she got a shocked look on her face.The little girl shrieked and picked up her dress skirt and started running away from him, her long hair flowing out behind her. She tripped and fell over onto a pile of dirt. She started to cry as the young boy stopped and knelt down. He wiped away her tears and offered her a simple white flower. The little girl smiled and said something to him before giving him a hug. Hermione almost sobbed when she deciphered what the girl said. _"Your the best brother ever Ben"_

Pulling away from the laughing images, she moved over and plopped down on the sofa. A book lay on the table, a bookmark sticking out of it. Curious, Hermione picked it up. _The Tale of Cinderella__ A muggle book? _Hermione thought as she opened the front cover. Almost immediately a picture of a young blond haired girl and her father showed up on the page. Of course. It was a magical book. Hermione was about to read on when the door slammed open. It hit the wall with a large crash and Hermione looked up startled. A fuming Harry was standing in the doorway. Luna and Ron stood behind him, looking worriedly at Hermione. Harry's hair was tousled and his glasses where crooked on his face. His robes were messy from sleep and worry.

"Where the hell have you _been_?" Harry yelled. The book slipped from Hermione's hands as she nervously stood up. Harry's glare penetrated through her skin.

"What?" Hermione said quietly. She almost grimaced under his fury.

"Hermione! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! I WAS SCARED TO DEATH!" Harry yelled again. Hermione felt tears coming fast to her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but Harry continued before she could speak.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST GET UP AND LEAVE? AND WITHOUT TELLING ME! I THOUGHT YOU'D BEEN KIDNAPPED! " Harry's voice got considerably louder every time he said something. Hermione felt herself losing control over her emotions. Small tears started spilling down her cheeks. Harry took no notice of her while Luna quietly started to make her way to her new friend.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME HERMIONE! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD-" Harry's rampage was struck short as a slap echoed throughout the room. Harry's hand shot to his face where a red hand mark was imprinted. Hermione stood in front of him, hot tears falling down her cheeks and her chocolate brown eyes on fire.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what could have happened to me. Don't you _dare_!" Hermione hissed. Luna put an arm around Hermione and led her to the couch. Ron came up behind Harry and pushed him towards her. Harry uncertainly looked at him before hesitantly sitting next to Hermione.

"Erm, Hermione?" he asked nervously. She turned slightly towards him. He flinched when he saw her frown and her lifeless eyes. Luna gave Harry a weak smile and slowly stood.

"We're going to finish dinner" she said dreamily pulling Ron out of the room. Hermione fell against the couch defeated. Harry placed a hand on her small shoulder before settling down next to her.

"I'm sorry about what I did just now, I just was so scared that you were gone...forever" he sighed. Hermione looked at him surprised.

"Scared? You? About me? I thought you hated me..." Hermione's voice trailed of and she gave a small hiccup. Now it was Harry's turn to look surprised.

"Hate you? Hermione I never _ever _hated you! I love you" Harry's hand shot to his mouth as soon as he finished talking. Hermione's bashful gaze turned into one of surprise. Harry's heart fell to his stomach. _Damn! She hates me! Damn! Damn! Damn!_

"Listen, I know you don't like me back but could we just stay friends? It doesn't have to be awkward, we can just pretend like I never ever said that. It's possible right? I don't even know why I said that. I mean it was not even on subject and-" Hermione's hand clamped itself on his mouth. He looked surprised at her as she leaned down and came within at least 2 inches of his face. _Oh god. Oh god._

_Oh god. Oh god. She is much to close._

"Harry?" _Mmm. Smells like vanilla._

"W...what?" Hermione smirked and leaned closer. _1 inch Harry... ONE INCH!!! REMEMBER YOUR SANITY!!!!!!! or your life, either one works._

"Shut up" she breathed. Harry didn't have a chance to even think about anything else as Hermione's lips came crashing down on his. He stood shocked for a moment before returning it, using one hand to wipe her damp cheeks and another to pull her closer. As they kissed, Harry slipped Hermione's bracelet back on her wrist. She smiled against his lips and tangled her hand in his hair. The other stayed resting on his chest. The need for oxygen, again, became prominent and the two broke apart. Harry grinned and leaned toward her

"We really need to stop talking to much" he whispered. Hermione giggled and leaned against Harry's chest, swinging her legs up and curling up next to him. He gave her a wide smile and wrapped an arm around her waist. As the two lay contently in each other's arms, they could almost hear Ben's joyful laugh floating into the room.

In fact, not far away Ben was looking down as he always did at his best friend and baby sister. He let out another hearty laugh and held a transparent hand out to the man standing next to him in green robes.

"Pay up" he smirked. Salazar Slytherine gaped at the clever teenager before groaning and handing over 10 transparent sickles. Godric Gryffindor smuffled his laugh from behind Ben and clapped him on the back

"I knew they couldn't hide it for long" he commented. Ben nodded then let a frown cross his face.

"If he _ever_, I repeat _ever_, hurts my baby sister, I'll go down there myself and make sure he's with us in less then 5 minutes" Ben growled. Salazar snorted.

"If your father doesn't get to him first" he mumbled before setting of down the white path. Ben nodded then froze and spun around.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" he yelled, running after him. Godric shook his head in amusement and looked down at the couple.

"Be safe" he whispered to them. Giving a sad smile he dissappeared into the whiteness.

**As I always ask, like it? hate it? let me know it! LOL! ****You know, it's amazing how people seem to love your story sot much they add it to their favorites and story alerts, but don't review! LAZY BUTTS! JK! I love you guys! But please reveiw! Oh, and get the joke behind the shut up kiss? Hint: Look in the fourth chapter! ;-)**


	9. Let's Go!

**Hey! I am trying to get on a roll with this updating thing but I just can't seem to find time! Ahh! I gained some weight over the holidays and I'm trying to get rid of it so...yeah! Enough of me! I am probably totally changing the scene of this story so, please bear with me! I will try to make the changes as realistic as possible! Let's get on to our next chapter!**

Chapter 9- The Truth Comes Out

"So...the fate of the whole wizarding world is in the hands of...us?" Ron asked. Harry nodded slowly. Hermione's face transformed from shock, to anger, then to fear, before finally resting on a neutral stare. Luna dreamily stared at Harry, her eyes blinking once in shock.

"We aren't trained!" Hermione suddenly burst out. Two stares of surprise and one of concern were shot her way almost immediately. Harry leaned forward hesitantly.

"Mione, you aren't trained...we...erm...we are" he finished with a sigh. Hermione stared at him for a few moments before falling back onto her chair.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, Hogwarts is a school for learning how to control your magic and teach you about the wizarding world, it is quite safe and sane too. But there is one slight change they made after Voldemort gained power. It's not a big change! Just a teeny, tiny-" "Just tell her!" Ron yelled, cutting Harry off. Harry let out another sigh.

"We are part of an army...Dumbledore's Army" he let out. Hermione stared at him blankly.

"Pardon me, did you just say an _army_!?" she shrieked. Slightly pushing Harry away from her, she stood up and started to pace around the floor. Harry groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"See? I told you she'd react this way!" he shot at Ron. Ron glared at him.

"Well sorry for not wanting you to lie to your girlfriend!" Ron shot back. Luna stood quickly.

"Boys! Arguing over whether it was best to tell Hermione about this is _not _the answer to our problems!" Luna yelled, the dreaminess to her voice gone. She stomped her foot.

"Why can't you just focus on what we need to do right now!" she argued. Harry stood.

"Maybe because somebody just acts like an airhead all the time!" he snapped. Ron stood as well.

"Look who's all high and mighty! You are just as bad as you were in school!

"What do you expect? A totally new person! It was only 4 months ago!"

"Yes! Four months that you should have used training for this war coming at us!" Ron bellowed.

"Ronald! It's not like it's his fault! You haven't changed much either!" Luna yelled. Ron opened his mouth ready to retort but was cut of by Hermione.

"Would you three just shut up?!" she yelled loudly. The three turned to her.

"Thank you!" she said relieved. They watched as she continued to pace. Suddenly she froze and turned to Harry.

"Wait a moment, how on earth would you know that Ron _or_ Luna are in this army?" she demanded. Harry shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Well, erm, you see, it's a funny story..."

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"I meant to tell you...but-"

"Tell me what?" Hermione hissed. Harry visibly gulped and Luna stepped in.

"He had to pretend that he barely knew us, or else...or else you'd find out about the army" Luna's voice trailed of as Hermione's face turned cold.

"So you're saying you _lied _to me?" she asked, her voice rising, "You knew these people this whole time and you _lied _about it?!"

"Hermione I had to! I couldn't let you know about this!" Harry pleaded. He reached out and grabbed her hand, which she yanked away.

"You lied to me Harry! Me! I trusted you! Next thing you're going to tell me is that Ben was part of this army too and he died being a hero!" she yelled. Harry's gaze dropped as soon as Hermione uttered her last sentence. Hermione's face froze.

"Are you saying..." she asked, trailing of. Harry gave her a sad look before dropping his head.

"It was his job" he mumbled. Hermione started to look for an exit, as though she couldn't breath. Luna started to step forward as Hermione started to sway.

"No, that's not poss...poss..." she trailed of as she fell to the ground. Harry stepped forward and lay a hand on her shoulder. Almost immediately she flinched, backing away from him as if he was on fire.

"Don't touch me...just don't touch me" she croaked out. Pulling herself up, she ran from the room. Harry looked at Ron and Luna.

"Guys, I've really screwed up this time haven't I?" he asked miserably. Luna and Ron shot each other sad looks and sat down on the sofa.

Hermione flung open the door of the balcony and leaned her elbows on the railing. On the horizon, she could make out the outline of Hogwarts, where Ben and Harry went to boarding school. She sighed.

"Why does it have to be me?" she mumbled to herself. She didn't hear the bedroom door shut with a silent click. Hermione quietly cleared her throat and began to sing.

_You with the sad eyes  
don't be discouraged  
oh I realize  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you fell so small _

Hermione didn't stutter nor notice the man step towards her with hesitant steps. She felt tears threatening to let out. 

_But I see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow _

Show me a smile then  
don't be unhappy, can't remember  
when I last saw you laughing  
if this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there

A tear slipped down the man's face as he looked at her back with sad eyes. 

_And I'll see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow _

He let out a sniff as she slipped out the last note Hermione, startled, turned around to meet a pair of teary eyed emerald green eyes. She averted her own brown eyes to the ground.

"You sing beautifully" Harry mumbled to her. She looked up shocked.

"I...thank you" she let out, barely a whisper. Harry hesitantly touched her shoulder. His touch sent an electrical shock bursting through her body. Not able to contain it anymore, she flung herself into his arms. Harry stumbled backwards but secured his arms around her waist. He could already feel her tears wetting a portion his blue cotton shirt. He held on tighter to her as he legs gave way from under her and led them over the the bench sitting by the railing.

"I...I'm so...sorry" Hermione sobbed into his chest.

"It's alright...shh" Harry replied, stroking her hair lovingly. What felt like hours past before Hermione pulled back.

"He was the boy wasn't he? The one who took the curse" she said hastily. Harry looked her in the eyes for a moment before nodding slowly. Hermione formed her hands into fists, taking the fabric of Harry's shirt with them. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on his chest. Harry could feel her shoulders shaking and knew she was crying again. Harry immediately tightened his hold again and let out his own tears. Both teens were crying for the same person, a lost friend and brother.

-------------------------------------

A bright light spilled through the window as the four teenagers lounged in the small sitting room. Harry was sprawled across the sofa across from the fireplace, his back against the backing of the couch. Hermione lay next to him, her arms rested on his, which were wrapped around her waist. Ron and Luna sat opposite each other by the window, playing a game of chess. Suddenly, an aggravated yell rang out through the silence.

"We have to do something!" Hermione yelled. She stood from Harry's grasp and started her traditional pacing. Harry looked up frightened at her while Ron and Luna watched her with a strange look, their game postponed. Hermione stopped.

"Let's go" she commanded, stalking out of the room. Harry stood up wildly and motioned to Ron and Luna to follow. The three wandered to her room where she was pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She had already changed into a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, a dark blue tank with a matching jacket. She spun around.

"We're going to Hogwarts" she decreed, rushing past them. They stared dumbfounded at her before running after here. She was in the kitchen, grabbing four brooms.

"Hermione! We can't just leave! We have to have a plan! Do we have wands, backup plans, a communication system, everything!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione gave him a sarcastic look.

"Yes, we are prepared! Well, you are! Come on! We need that prophecy!" she commanded, handing each of them a broom. Ron turned to Harry.

"Mate, your girlfriend's insane!" he countered. Harry looked between his girlfriend and his friends before nodding in agreement. He grinned and held on tightly to his broom.

"Let's go"

**The story is almost done! Two more chappies!Chapter 10 up soon! R&R!**


End file.
